Pay up, baby
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Post-5x12. It's finally time for Maura to pay up and Jane found the perfect way. [one shot]


After Jane told Maura, "Pay up, baby!" in 5x12, I'm pretty sure most people's minds instantly took Maura's pay up to x-rated places. (If you didn't, I'm pretty sure you're lying.)

Anyway, this is my version of Maura's pay up. As most have come to expect from me, this is NSFW, kiddos. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

><p>Long, powerful arms wrapped around a thin waist. A low, gravelly voice murmuring words meant to arouse. "It's time to pay up, baby," Jane said in her girlfriend's ear. Her hot breath sparked a shiver down Maura's spine.<p>

Maura hummed, letting her body sink into Jane's warm embrace. "And how might I be paying up?"

"Well," Jane began, "I thought long and hard about this one. It was certainly difficult to come up with a...suitable payment, but I managed." Slowly she slid her hands down her lover's torso, over her hips, and halfway down her thighs. Grabbing hold of the smooth black fabric, Jane's hands began pulling it up, higher and higher until it was bunched around Maura's hips. With intent to tease, Jane slipped her left hand around Maura's lower stomach and hovered just above the other woman's lace-covered mound. Then a pause.

A whimper echoed from Maura's throat.

"You see, I went out and bought this _thing_ I want you to wear. I do believe you'll love it," Jane explained cockily. Fingers pressed against Maura over her underwear.

Maura's breath hitched before her head dropped back onto Jane's shoulder. "I'm sure I will. Where is it?"

Jane smirked to herself and reached into her back right pocket, pulling the item from inside it. It was dark gray, nearly black, u-shaped, and smaller than her palm. She brought her hand back around and held it out in front of her girlfriend, who opened her eyes and looked down, having felt Jane's movements.

The honey blonde's eyebrows instantly furrowed. "What is it?" From the shape and size, Maura's brain was in the process of deducing what it could possibly be.

"This little bad boy is called a We Vibe 4 Plus," Jane said quietly. "This end," she continued, lifting her left hand from between Maura's legs and pointing, "goes inside of you, touching your G-spot. This end touches your clit. It's got several different vibration modes and a wireless remote, but perhaps the best part is it can be controlled by a phone app."

"Computer technology is a wondrous thing," Maura commented. "But I'm not quite sure how this counts as _me_ paying up."

Jane let out a short, low laugh. "I'm glad you mention that actually. You're going to wear this while you clean my apartment. Meanwhile I'm going to sit on the sofa, watch the Red Sox game, and turn this on and off whenever I want to."

"Doesn't that seem a bit..._excessive_?"

"Well I definitely win, but in the end you win quite a bit, too. Seems suitable if you ask me."

With a glance around only the living room of the apartment, Maura asked, "You intentionally didn't clean much the past few days in order to prepare for this, didn't you?"

"I, Jane Rizzoli, plead the Fifth."

Arousal already increasing, Maura swallowed hard as she turned around to face her stunning girlfriend, pulling down her dress as she did so. "I need a t-shirt and a pair of shorts then."

An eyebrow lifted. "Already laid out on the bed."

When Maura turned around to head into her girlfriend's bedroom, Jane turned and followed, eager to watch the show. Once inside, the petite woman stopped by the side of the bed and looked at Jane over her shoulder. "Unzip me," she requested quietly.

There was no hesitation from Jane. Once unzipped, Jane slipped the fabric from Maura's shoulders and Maura pulled her arms free. Fabric clenched in her hands, Maura tugged down on the dress until it was low enough to drop to the floor. She stepped out of it before bending over to pick it up, giving Jane an incredible view of her toned ass.

The sight was too compelling and Jane couldn't resist reaching forward to place both palms against it, squeezing gently. "How can thongs make your ass look so fucking good?"

Maura stood up gently laid her dress flat on the bed. "I think you're biased," she replied with a grin over her shoulder.

"Nuh uh. Scientific fact."

No sense in arguing with her girlfriend and Maura knew it. Instead she turned around and sat on the bed next to her dress. Lifting an eyebrow, she asked, "Am I putting it on, or would you like to do the honors?"

Jane grinned. "Oh please, allow me."

As she began to kneel, Maura quickly instructed, "Go wash it first and then grab a bottle of lubricant."

Dutifully Jane quickly headed toward the bathroom, flicking on the lightswitch and then washing the vibrator thoroughly. She grabbed a clean hand towel and patted it dry. On the way back to Maura, who was still sitting patiently on the bed, she opened up the bottom drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant as requested.

Maura slipped her thong off and dropped it beside her on the bed before scooting back slightly spreading her legs.

There was absolutely no way Jane would ever get sick of seeing Maura Isles like that. With a wicked grin, she flicked open the bottle of lube and squeezed an appropriate amount onto the G-spot stimulator of the vibrator. Then, with one glance up to find Maura watching her intently, she leaned down and parted her girlfriend's labia with her right hand before slowly slipping the vibrator inside, then checked to make sure that the clitoral stimulator was sitting properly. Satisfied, Jane pressed a small button on the top and stood back, admiring the view. Maura looked up at her expectantly and immediately the brunette reached into her back left pocket and pulled out the remote control.

Click. Wave vibration.

A sharp intake of breath.

Jane grinned. A second click. Echo.

"Oh my-" Maura's eyes widened.

Another click. A pulse vibration.

Maura bit her lip.

Despite knowing there were more modes, Jane clicked the off button. "You ready to pay up, baby?"

* * *

><p>Jane had made a list of all the things for Maura to do in her apartment. Maura stood in Jane's bedroom, her girlfriend now sitting on the sofa with her feet on the coffee table, drinking a beer and watching the Red Sox game. She read through the list.<p>

_Living room: dust and vacuum._

_Kitchen: wipe counters, stove, and sink. Clean floor (just use the Swiffer, baby)._

_Bedroom: vacuum, dust, change sheets, make the bed._

_Bathroom: clean the shower, sink, and floor._

Despite the sizeable task list, Maura was relatively certain she could _feasibly_ complete it within an hour's time.

What wasn't certain, however, was whether she could _realistically_ complete it when at the mercy of the vibrator she was wearing and the remote control in her girlfriend's hand.

Ten minutes into cleaning, starting in Jane's bathroom, Maura had not yet been subjected to the vibrations. She'd already cleaned the shower and sink, but she was about to start using the Swiffer on the floor. Two strokes of the Swiffer back and forth and it started.

Caught entirely by surprise, Maura lurched forward, slapping a hand down on the sink counter. She breathed out hard at the steady vibrations against her G-spot and clit. After several seconds, however, she managed to regain her senses long enough to continue moving the Swiffer across the bathroom floor. Nearly twenty seconds later, the vibration stopped.

Jane had muted the television just prior to turning on the We Vibe and smirked, quite pleased with herself, at the sound of a smack of her girlfriend's against a surface from her bathroom.

Let the games begin.

Just as Maura finished cleaning the bathroom floor, having tossed the dirty Swiffer pad into the trash and pulled off her rubber gloves, she began washing her hands. At that moment Jane activated the vibrator again on the same setting. It came as less of a surprise this time, having anticipated it for several minutes already. Her body merely froze this time as she steadied herself, eyes closing, breathing in and out, yet still reveling in the pleasurable sensations occurring between her legs and spreading up into her lower abdomen.

Briefly Maura left the bedroom to lean the Swiffer against a kitchen counter and grab the duster. She was grateful that the only areas needed to be dusted in the bedroom were the nightstands on each side, the TV stand opposite the bed, and the dresser on the wall between the closet and bathroom. Just as she finished, the vibrations began again, this time as a steady pulse. Standing close to the bed, Maura decided to sit down and try to enjoy the intense feelings for a moment before continuing. It was already rather difficult, she decided, to resist the urge to rush into the living room, climb onto her girlfriend's lap, and demand she bring her to orgasm. Unfortunately she knew if she did such, Jane would only gloat about it later, and, while not typically being a proud woman, in this very moment Maura found herself to be.

Jane decided to wait several minutes to turn the We Vibe back on, wanting Maura to be deep into a task and caught entirely off guard. Once she heard the vacuum, she waited half a minute before she clicked a button on the remote to turn the echo mode on. Ten seconds then turned off. Thirty seconds then turned on for a full minute.

Vacuuming Jane's room was torture for Maura. The vibrations, as she expected, were never consistent and her arousal was simply increasing with every time Jane turned the device on. Still, she managed to complete the task and after having done so, lifted her dress off the bed and hung it in Jane's closet, where she also grabbed a clean sheet set. It was placed on her girlfriend's dresser. Quickly she set about pulling the comforter and pillows off the bed so that she could remove the sheets. With the comforter and pillows stacked neatly on a chair, Maura pulled off the flat and fitted sheets, folded them messily, and dropped them on the floor next to the wall.

Halfway through putting the fitted sheet on the bed, an echo vibration began. This time Maura gasped, but managed to stay firmly standing. After a few deep breaths, she slowly walked around the bed to slip the other sides of the sheet under the mattress edges. When she was finished, a throat cleared from the doorway and the vibrations stopped. Maura turned around, cheeks flushed.

"Havin' fun yet?" Jane asked, voice laced with amusement.

"The word 'fun' would be subjective in this case," Maura couldn't help but reply.

"So you're _not_ having fun yet?"

Maura took a deep breath. "I'm...adjusting," she said, biting her lip.

Jane let out a low chuckle. "How far away are you from jumping me and forcing me to make you come?"

The challenge in Jane's words was clear. Maura looked at her evenly. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, Jane turned the We Vibe back on, and Maura gasped loudly, right hand reaching out to the bed to steady herself. "I think my self-control is much stronger than you believe, Jane Rizzoli."

Trademark smirk in place, Jane replied, "Challenge accepted," and then turned around, heading back to the living room.

Quickly Maura began to unfold the flat sheet and tuck it under the edges at the foot of the bed. She smoothed the fabric up to the head of the bed, checking to make sure that each side had the same length of sheet as the other.

The vibrations began again. Maura took only a moment to compose herself before she continued on about her work, though certainly slower than before. The comforter was spread neatly back on the bed. Pillowcases changed, pillows placed properly once more.

It was the longest Jane had allowed the vibrator to be activated and Maura's body rejoiced in the consistency, trying to work its way to climax.

Now finished in the bedroom, Maura stepped back into the kitchen and grabbed the Swiffer she'd placed against the counter earlier. As she placed another cleaning pad on it and began to clean the floor, the vibrator turned off. Disappointment immediately flooded through Maura's body and she fought the sudden urge to cry. It only took her a few minutes to clean the rest of the kitchen floor. When she finished, she caught Jane watching her over the top of the sofa.

Once again, she was wearing that smirk normally Maura found to be quite charming, but currently very much detested.

"How's that whole self-control thing going?" Jane asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Again Maura maintained steady eye contact. "My resolve still remains intact."

The response was simply turning the We Vibe back on, this time to the tide setting. Jane revelled in Maura's eyes fluttering shut and her chest moving noticeably as she tried to steady her breathing. She then turned back to the game, leaving the vibrator on.

With a final deep breath, Maura's tongue flicked out to lick her lips and she turned back toward the sink to grab supplies to clean the counters and sink. She immediately spotted a container of disinfectant wipes next to it. They were the same ones Maura used in her own home and her heart fluttered at the thought that her girlfriend had purchased the same ones, having paid enough attention to remember. Pulling out another set of latex gloves, Maura began to wipe down the sink and once more Jane changed the vibration mode on the We Vibe. She froze, trying to concentrate on getting herself to and over the edge of orgasm with the rhythm of the vibrations. After about thirty seconds, she could feel herself getting the closest she'd gotten so far.

It stopped.

From the living room, eyes still glued to the TV, Jane taunted, "Baby, you okay? Are you sure you can finish cleaning?"

Maura took a deep breath and breathed out a barely loud enough 'yes' before she continued to the counter on each side of the sink, wiping them quickly, then, with a new wipe, moving to the stove and the counter next to it to clean them. A third wipe and Maura finished the island counter and the bar. With a tug on each latex glove, Maura pulled them off and tossed them into the trash.

Jane turned on the vibrator again.

This time it caused Maura to stop dead in her tracks, teeth biting hard into her bottom lip, fists clenched so tightly that nails dug into her palms. She could feel the muscles tensing in her body, desperately trying to pull her to the point of orgasm. Unlike before, she tried to fight the feeling, knowing that the closer she got to the edge, the more Jane would keep her from it.

She began to recite the Periodic Table of Elements in her head. Resolve renewed, she slowly headed to the bedroom to grab the vacuum for the living room, as well as the duster. Midway back to the living room, Jane turned off the vibrator and Maura breathed out hard, relieved. She flitted the duster over the few surfaces in the room. After a minute or so, the pulse vibration began and, being right in front of her lover, she was more determined than ever not to give in and demand that Jane bring her to orgasm. Though incredibly difficult, she managed to finish the dusting and set the duster on the coffee table, making eye contact with Jane.

Jane cocked an eyebrow. "Just the vacuuming in here left, huh?"

Maura nodded.

"Still determined not to beg me, hm?" She clicked a button to turn it to the constant vibration mode.

With another deep breath, Maura nodded and released the breath steadily through her mouth.

Despite her girlfriend's persistence, Jane saw the desperation written on her face. She clicked a button on the remote and the vibrations faded away once more.

Maura whimpered, but felt relieved again as she had just then been debating with herself whether or not she wanted to give in. She desperately wanted to come and she couldn't particularly recall any time before when she'd felt it so strongly. Reciting the Periodic Table once again, she grabbed the vacuum and plugged it into a socket, turned it on, and began to vacuum the rug as quickly but thoroughly as she could.

When she'd gotten three-fourths of the way finished, Jane turned the We Vibe on again, once more to the constant vibration mode. Before she could stop herself, Maura cried out, "Goddammit!" Yet she continued, only having three long swipes before she was finished. Eyes barely open, she finished vacuuming and immediately stopped moving the apparatus, pushing the button to turn it off altogether. Immediately she fell forward to brace her arms on the sofa, eyes searching out her girlfriend's, silently begging her not to turn off the vibrator. Nails dug into the red fabric, knuckles turned white, her mouth formed an 'O' as she finally approached the edge she'd been working toward for nearly 45 minutes.

"_Please_," Maura begged, darkened eyes still locked on Jane's. "_Please_."

Jane acquiesced, leaving the vibrator on until Maura's eyes fluttered shut and her breath came in uneven gasps. Her girlfriend's upper body shuddered as she finally succumbed to the sensations. Sensing that Maura's knees were about to give from the power of her orgasm, Jane shot up from the sofa and wrapped her right arm around Maura's waist, quickly guiding her to sit on the sofa.

Maura all but collapsed, head dropping back against the top of it as her breaths continued unevenly. "Definitely excessive," Maura panted, "pay up."

* * *

><p>The We-Vibe 4 Plus is real. It's the newest couple's product from We-Vibe and it really can be controlled by a wireless remote or by an app for certain Apple and Android devices. (I swear they didn't pay me to include this item in my story, or include this note that sounds freakishly like promotion.) Unfortunately for most of us, the 4 Plus costs $179 (USD).<p>

Um, anyway...leave me your thoughts? *awkward Maura grin*

(Thanks again to casualbarnowl for being my beta...even though this was smut. Ha!)


End file.
